


Summer Is Here

by mriley



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya threatens to stab people every five seconds, Big surprise, Dogs Everywhere, F/M, Family, Family Roadtrip, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jon sulks, Modern Game of Thrones, Modern Sansa Stark, Rickon is a ball of energy, This family is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriley/pseuds/mriley
Summary: The Stark family prepare for their annual road trip to kick off summer. Shenanigans ensue. Big surprise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Summer Is Here

Sansa Stark stared out her bay window, and thought, not for the first time, that their family needed another car. Ned was trying to corral Rickon and stop him from running around the car, despite being told numerous times how dangerous it was. Robb, being the strong and proud young man he was, had thrown multiple bags and duffles over his shoulder, shrouding him in a blanket of nylon and canvas. To top it all off, all six of their dire wolves were chasing each other around the yard. Well, five, really. Lady sat underneath the oak tree in their yard, happily panting in the early June sunshine. School had just finished the day before, and the air already had began to feel electric with the endless possibilities summer would bring. 

Sansa sighed and turned around. She walked back over to her bed where her open bag lay. She loved these trips, she really did. It was the only time of the year where all six of them got along. For the most part, anyway. They had their little spats, but these summer road trips were always a time of fun and amicability. She tucked away the last few pairs of underwear and tee shirts. If she was being honest, her skincare and makeup took up half of the space. She needed all of it, though! Plus, she knew Jon loved to apply her watermelon jelly moisturizer because he loved how much it smelled. She smiled at the thought. "Sans?" she heard from the hallway. She turned to find Robb at her door, slightly sweaty. He beamed upon seeing her and sat down next to her bag. "You're sweaty! Get off!" she chastised him half-heartedly. He only laughed and leaned back, hands crossed behind his head. "It's always time to go. Arya's finally done packing and Mom loaded up all of Brans medications." She sighed again and tucked a tendril of auburn hair behind her ear. "Remember to pack your swimsuit, we'll be stopping by the lake." he said, "Yeah, yeah I know. Now, would you be a gentleman and take this down for your sweet sister?" she zipped her light pink duffle and handed it to him, smiling sweetly. He rolled his eyes and stood, "You know I can't say no to you, Sans," he kissed her cheek and left with the bag. 

She grabbed her purse, phone and tinted chapstick and closed her door. She had most of the necessities she needed for the road trip in her purse; phone charger, snack, makeup, earbuds, sunglasses and small other knick knacks she deemed important enough. She passed Arya in the hall, throwing her nike backpack over her shoulder. She smiled at her, finally beginning to feel more excited about their trip. They took the steps two at a time, before Sansa asked her how Gendry was and then promptly being pushed into the wall. She only laughed and ruffled her hair. It was something she had seen Jon do almost every day and the physical endearment was starting to grow on her. "Shut up!" she grumbled. "Please tell me we are ready to leave?!" their father said from the drivers door, although smiling. 

She felt their mother behind them, stuffing sandwiches into small lunchbags. "Yes, yes dear, we're ready to leave!" their mother said, hastily tucking her hair behind her ear, before looking around worriedly. "Wait! Wheres Rick-?" she was cut off by her squeal, "Right here, mom!" Rickon had come up from behind her and scared her. Not a hard thing to do, in hindsight. Their mother was scared far too easily. She sighed and kissed the top of his head. "Alright everyone in the car. Sansa-Arya, no sitting by each other! Not after what happened last year." The two sisters shared a glance that grew into a smile. They kissed their pups goodbye, and Sansa felt her heart tug at leaving her Lady behind, even if it was only for one week. Jon kissed Ghost on the head and rubbed his nose while Arya gave Nymeria her favorite chew toy as a temporary parting gift. 

They piled into the car, Robb and Sansa in the front two passenger seats, Arya and Jon in the middle, and Rickon sitting next to Bran in his specially designed seat."Uncle Benjen said he will be over in a few minutes." Their father said, turning the key and starting the ignition on their mini-van. He turned around in his seat as did their mother. Without saying a word, the six of them plastered docile smiles on their faces, hands neatly folded in their lap. "I don't like that. You lot look awfully suspicious." he said, casting furtive glances around. "Enjoy it while it lasts, darling." their mother replied.

After an hour of driving, it was time enough for them to grumble about hunger. "Bran and Rickon, PB&J," their mother said, handing out sandwiches, "With sun b-?" Bran began, "Sun butter, yes of course, love." Cat said, as if she would mess up how they liked their sandwiches. "Jon, darling, tuna and pickles, Arya...." Cat looked at the sandwich in question, her brows furrowing. "Tuna and?" She asked Arya, "Hot Cheetos." Arya answered, with a shrug of her shoulder. Sansa scrunched up her nose in disgust. She hated spicy food. Jon and Arya high fived. She handed her and Robb sandwiches lastly; ham and provolone with mustard. They all grew quiet, happily digging into their food. Their small moment of silence was broken by Rickon. Naturally. "Wait, where are we going again?" Sansa laughed. Her father switched lanes and glanced back through the rearview. "Through Riverrun and the Vale, a quick detour in Dorne, some time in Kings Landing," their father smiled, patting Cats leg.

Sansa knew their first stop would still be a few more hours. So, she stretched her legs and dug through her purse looking for her headphones. She put on her sunglasses and scrolled through her phone. At this point, Rickon was busy playing on his Gameboy, and Bran had fallen deep into a new book series that Sansa couldn't remember the title of. Probably something Lovecraft, she figured. Jon had began to journal, his messy black curls pushed back by his black headphones. Arya was playing video games with Rickon on her own Gameboy. Robb had similar ideas to her, one headphone in, one out, casually checking his phone and showing Jon a meme he had found.

**Author's Note:**

> Ned and Cat 40-45  
> Robb and Jon-20/21 ish  
> Sansa-17  
> Arya-15  
> Bran-13  
> Rickon-10


End file.
